Administrative Core: Project Summary Administrative: The Cancer Center Support Grant is administered by the Koch Institute for Integrative Cancer Research at MIT under the direction of Ms. Cynthia Quense, the Assistant Director for Administration. The Koch Institute has a centralized administrative system to support the Members within the Koch Institute building. This structure allows for specialization within areas while also providing administrative staff that are very familiar with the individualized needs of Members and their respective laboratories. The central administration team (known as the Headquarters Office (HQ)) provides support to the Koch Institute in the following key areas: Finance, pre and post award of research and discretionary funds; Human Resources; Operations (Facilities & Building Maintenance); Program and Grant Administration; Reception/Office Management, and; Koch Institute Events including Symposium, Retreat and Special Seminars. Coordination and oversight is also provided to research administration areas including Environment, Health, and Safety (EHS), financial oversight of Core Facilities and Faculty Administrative Assistants. In addition, the HQ team provides CCSG-specific administrative support to the Members outside of the building in the areas of: Core Facilities operations and billing, Membership, Program support, Pilot Projects, other internal funding mechanisms, funding announcements, cancer-related fellowships; and, full administrative support for Center grants including CCNE, PSOC, ICBP and the Ludwig Center. Ms. Quense was hired in January 2007. She holds an MPA from Harvard and has an extensive background in non-profit and academic financial administration and administrative management. Ms. Quense reports directly to Dr. Jacks, Director of the Koch Institute, and is part of the CCSG Senior Leadership and the Executive Committee. Ms. Quense also interfaces with MIT administrative officials to ensure a cohesive relationship between the Koch Institute and the Institute. She also serves as liaison with the Howard Hughes Medical Institute. There are 20 FTEs on the HQ team. This has grown from 16 in the last renewal linked to the expansion to the Koch Institute building. Of the 20 HQ staff, support for 4 FTEs is requested from the CCSG Administrative budget. The remaining staff are covered by Institutional or other research funds. Senior Leadership: The Senior Leadership of the Koch Institute consists of the Director, Dr. Tyler Jacks, the two Associate Directors, Drs. Jacqueline Lees and K. Dane Wittrup, and the Assistant Director for Administration, Ms. Cynthia Quense. The Senior Leadership meets regularly with the other CCSG Program leaders (Drs. Amon, Bhatia, Hynes, Langer, Sharp, and Yaffe ? who is also the Director of the Koch Institute Clinical Investigator Program) as the Koch Institute Executive Committee (EC) to discuss planning issues including Membership, faculty and staff hiring, junior faculty mentoring, Core Facilities, space issues, policies, and use of Developmental Funds. All costs of Senior Leadership are covered through Institutional support.